The Request
by The Animorph Demigod Bird Kid
Summary: Cassie's normal now. She's got chores, and Tv, and everything. But when two unexpected visitors show up requesting help, what can she say?
1. Lady luck is fickle

**HEY! Skye here. New story. New FANDOM. Lately I've been undergoing an Animorphs obsession, which is why my stories haven't been updated. I hate how short this chapter is but in the future I hope it'll be longer. As I've said I am NOT a length writer. So yeah. Enjoy! Also, I realize that in 'The Beginning' they find the blade ship. But, as this is a Cassie story, did Cassie know? I doubt it. SO YES! Without further ado, the story...**

**~Skye**

***Note. I improved and lengthened this. NEW VERSION!**

Jake. Oh Jake.

Jake. I can't say that name without shivers. He's as good as dead. He was depressed and I hadn't seen him for a year.

Key word _had_n't.

* * *

I was in my new apartment in D.C. It was required to live near work. It was a relatively cozy space. It had four rooms; a tiny little corner kitchen, with only the essentials, a sitting area with a comfy-looking (and feeling) green couch, a bedroom, and of course, a bathroom. I was (for once in while) doing _normal, human _things, like watching television, doing the dishes, all that stuff. It was a pretty normal day. Until I heard someone calling me.

"Cassie."

I recognized that voice. I _remembered _that voice. That voice. That strong, powerful voice. The voice from my old life.

A life I had chosen to leave behind.

"Cassie."

I heard that voice again, and again ignored it.

"Cassie, I'm not stupid. I _know _you hear me."

Again. That voice.

"Let's go. Obviously she's too weak to fight."

Another voice, an old voice.

"C'mon, Jake."

_Jake. _Jake. A name that ran through my head every day, but was never actually voiced.

"_Cassie." _ Jake said, his voice pained "Please, Cassie. I came back. I missed you."

I looked over at him on my fire escape. He gripped the railing so hard.

White knuckles. His palms were sweating. He was hanging on. Not just the railing, but his sanity.

Next to him stood another familiar face. That face was grinning.

"Hello, dear friend. Uh, Cassie? Can you unlock the door?"

I clenched my jaw "I've got another headache again. Not now, guys."

"Oh well. I guess I'll just go King Kong and break down the door. It is just a screen, Cassie. Here goes!" Marco said in his usual, cheerfully goofy voice.

"No!" I shouted. I'd rather not pay for the damage. "No, I'll let you in."

Jake breathed a sigh of relief and Marco grinned. "Great! So, Cassie, how's your life?"

* * *

"So with that, we found a proper city for the Hork-Bajir," I finished, about Ronnie's and my task, "Your turn."

"We have some rather bad news," Jake started. I shuddered. When Jake and Marco have bad news...it's pretty awful news.

"I can take it. I was an Animorph after all," I said faking a smile "Tell me." I saw Jake wince when I said _was. _

"We found the Yeerk home. And the blade ship. Annnddd we saved Ax."

W_hat? _"What? But you found the blade ship! And Ax!" _Isn't that good? _I thought to myself.

Marco started grinning like the idiot he is, "Look, we're special, right? That means...there's a catch! Nah, we can't just _win _like _normal _people. Oh, no. Someone has to get hurt or captured. This time bird-boy was the lucky winner for the second time in a lifetime. Gee, I would just _love _to be him."

"Tobias _what_?" I said, disbelieving, as Jake paced in his usual fashion.

"Yeah, he was captured by the Taxxon-controllers," Jake said, irritated. "Are you coming with us or not?"

Was I?

The war had hurt. All of us. But I had left that life behind. I had Ronnie and my government job. I had no need for any Animorph "fun time". Still, I felt obligated to help.

As they say, once an Animorph, always an Animorph.

Okay, they never actually say that, but they should.

"I need time to think," I told them.

Jake looked lost and forlorn. Marco narrowed his eyes.

"Look, Miss Peace-tree, as much as Bird-man irritates me, we've been through a whole lot and we're going to save him," Marco began "We need an answer. Like, in twenty minutes, tops."

I pondered this for a moment. "Fine," I said, "But I need to make a call first."

Marco's lip curled in a smile. "Alright, Cassie. But just so you know, Ronnie isn't all he seems. We don't trust him."

"But-" I started.

"You shouldn't either."

I realized what this is all about. "If it's about Ja-"

Again I was cut off. "No, it's not. It's about the fact that he is rude and inconsiderate to anyone, but you, the government, your family, his friends. Not _your _friends. We distrust him because he clearly hates us," Marco stated angrily, "When did you start being so selfish? Right, Ronnie."

"How did this change to Ronnie? I just said I needed to make a call."

Marco glared, " Cassie, I'm not stupid. I know you. I fought a _freaking _war with you. Jake isn't stupid either."

I glanced at Jake, who looked as fragile as a glass teapot.

"I know you're not stupid," I said carefully, "I know you think that I just changed because of Ronnie. I haven't," I looked at Jake,"_You _have, Jake."

Jake stood up, looking like the old Jake he was. "No, You did," He glared, "Because the old Cassie would have said it nicely. The old Cassie was nice. Go talk to Ronnie. But you know why we hate him? You know why? Ask him."

* * *

"Hi Ronnie."

"What? Who is this?"I heard his voice say.

"Me," I said, smiling to myself.

"Me who-oh hey, Cassie, what's up?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"Hit me," He said cheerfully.

I took a deep breath. "Why do Jake and Marco hate you?"

I could hear his face frown over the phone. "I was unaware that they did," he said sullenly.

"They said to ask you."

I heard his angry breath, "When have you seen them?"

"Today. They want me to come with them to save Tobias," I waited.

He didn't respond for a moment.

"Look, Cassie," He started, "You do what you need to. But then it's them or me. Bye."

I started to hang up, but then remembered my question,"Wait," I said softly, "Why do they hate you?"\

Ronnie sighed,"I'm not sure."

It was pretty obvious that he was lying. Ronnie is not exactly a great liar.

"Ronnie, you can't lie to me," I said, keeping my quiet tone, "Ronnie, _why do they hate_ you?"

There was a long pause. "I wouldn't let them talk to you," he murmured, so quietly, I wasn't sure if I had heard him or not. "I told them to never talk to you again."

"Why?" I asked him, tears welling in my eyes,"What was so bad about them talking to me?"

He muttered something I couldn't here. Something about cake?

"What?" I demanded "What did you say?"

"Jake," he mumbled "You love, or loved him." I winced. Ronnie was..._jealous? _I thought about something. Did I really love Ronnie? It was obvious I love...or loved Jake, but for Ronnie? I wasn't sure if it was love or not.

Ronnie spoke again.

"Cassie," He said "You go, do your thing, and then choose. Them or me. Not both. You care about them too much to have both.

* * *

He was right.

But why was he fighting then?

He knew.

Ronnie knew that he'd never be Jake.

So he wouldn't let me speak to the threat.

I guess he isn't as nice as he comes off.

I guess Jake and Marco were right.

Ronnie actually isn't nice.


	2. Coffee and Arguing

**I'm soooooo sorry I couldn't update (I don't think anyone's really following this so this is kind of meaningless).**

**Sorry though. **

**I have been working on this the WHOLE time. Well like five words a day =P.**

**Without further ado!**

**The story.**

**Disclaimer: Jake is the leader.**

**Rachel is the beater**

**Tobias is the love**

**Cassie is the dove**

**Marco's just Marco**

**Ax's just Ax**

**They're all pretty awesome.**

**I own some.**

**Not them.**

I had a restless night thinking about Ronnie, the Yeerks, The One, Taxxons, and...Jake.

I remember a time when I only thought about the first and last.

That time is gone.

Should I accept their request?

The obvious answer is yes.

The easy answer is no.

I was never like Rachel. I couldn't kill and remember the consequences that we would have if I didn't.

I was only chosen because I was special.

I didn't have the leadership skills and logic of Jake and Rachel.

I didn't have the vengeful qualities of Tobias and Marco.

And I certainly didn't have the bloodthirstiness of Ax.

I was an Anomaly. I wasn't special.

I was a mistake.

I had something wrong in me. I know, it was also a gift...but it also cursed me, to a life of fighting and blood.

Why me?

Why not an Andalite? Or even another kid?

No, I wouldn't force the battles, the sleepless nights, on anyone else.

Even one who wronged me.

Wow. I admit. I've changed. A lot.

I didn't think I had. I mean I still loved animals and I was still peaceful and hated war.

So I thought I was still kind.

That, was my mistake.

But, obviously, I wasn't thirteen anymore. I'm not going to say how old I am.

I can promise you I'm not thirteen. Anymore.

But enough about me being spoiled.

I had to make a choice.

I _wanted _to forget.

But, in my heart, I knew the right choice.

I knew I had to go.

* * *

I called Jake's cell phone number from a while ago, and he surprisingly still had it. I told Jake that I had to speak with him and Marco. We decided to meet at the Starbucks on 35th.

I was first. I was used to it from our days as a resistance. After all, our meeting place was my house.

Jake was second.

I waved him over.

"Hey," I said, annoyed that Marco wasn't there to break the ice, "What's up? Where's Marco?"

Jake shrugged in his usual, "Don't know, don't care, " way.

"Not sure. Last I saw him he was-" Jake started.

"OMG!" We heard a girly shriek say, "It's-it's-it's-"

"JAKE BERENSON!" Two girls squealed.

"And look isn't that-"

"Ehmagawd it's-"

"JASSIE!"

"They're together again?"

Jake and I blushed scarlet.

The girly banter went on for a bit until the door a rather small man in a rather large coat came in. He came to Jake and me and uncovered the coat from his face. revealing a grinning Marco.

"Hello, young children. Uncle Marco is here! You can be happy now!" Marco informed us.

Jake and I remained stone-faced.

Marco rolled his eyes, "What a warm welcome," he muttered, "I'm feeling the love."

Jake just looked to the sky.

There was an awkward silence.

Which I decided to break.

"So..."

Jake glared at me. "So, are you coming or not?"

Marco looked at me and Jake continued to glare.

This was the moment.

The moment of truth.

I could still decide.

My heart was torn.

You're a little late.

But, death is something real.

Could I send them off goodbye?

Or should I help them stay alive?

I knew, I knew what I had to do.

But, I want back my ignorance and bliss.

I thought I'd had enough of this.

I know what Rachel would do. She'd say yes in a heart beat.

But, me, I was different, a coward.

No more cowardice, for Cassie, I told myself.

I took a deep breath. "Look guys, I didn't want to say this, but..."

Jake looked like he was bracing himself.

"I'll go."

Marco grinned from ear to ear. Jake remained the emotionless rock he was as a leader, but the ghost of a smile played across his lips.

"Great!" Marco cheered, "I knew you would see the light, Gandhi!" I rolled my eyes like Rachel would in old times.

Then Jake had to cut through the happiness. "Look, Cassie, it's great and all that you're coming with us, but we need to go. Tobias doesn't have enough time left," Jake said stonily.

Marco turned serious and business-like, two traits I didn't know existed in Marco.

"He's right," Marco sighed, "A shame. They don't have any girls on the Taxxon planet."

Jake and I looked at each other and started cracking up. Maybe it was because Marco hadn't changed, or maybe just because the three of us were still kind of kids and we were freaked. But whatever it was we just laughed and laughed and Marco joined in.

When we finally calmed down, we were all smiling like crazy.

"Okay, Cassie," Jake said breathlessly, "Go home and pack a small bag. We're leaving tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?" _I incredulously said, "But I need to call home-"

"Tomorrow at five, how about?" Marco cut me off, eyeing Jake for approval.

Jake thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay," Jake nodded.

Marco looked at the two of us cautiously,"Now that you're civil to each other, can I go? I have...uh, things to to..." he eyed us, "Girls to see," Marco muttered the last part.

Jake shook his head, seemingly laughing, but nodded, and Marco left.

It was just Jake and me.

"Um, I..." I started, "Look, Jake. Rachel's death wasn't your fault. It was Erek's. I shouldn't have been mad I know you're upset because I-"

"YOU THINK THAT THAT"S WHAT I'M SAD ABOUT!" Jake roared, making the coffee shop fall into such quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Yes I-"

"I'M UPSET THAT RACHEL _DIED, _Cassie. SHE. IS. DEAD," he glared, "Gosh, Cassie. It ISN'T ALL ABOUT YOU!"

I turned away, hurt. Why was I hurt?

Jake had a point. The world didn't revolve around me.

"Jake, I'm sorry."

He looked at me, "I almost am," he said.

Well that's a start.

There was an uneasy silence.

"Uh, well i need to pack so..." I began.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," I waved, and was just about to turn and leave when Jake stopped me.

"Oh and Cassie?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah?" I answered, slightly irritated.

"Don't forget your morphing outfit."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R**

**~Skye**


	3. Ready or Not

**Hey! **

**Thank you SOOOOOO much everyone for reviewing. I got 3 followers and 2 fAVORITES! =DD.**

**I updated sooner this time because of reviews. I love them (heck, who doesn't?). Again thanks a million.**

**Who sees the reference to an awesome thing? The correct guesser either gets a...**

**-Animorphs story add on this story AND my profile.**

**- or Percy Jackson and the Olympians ad on Fatesbook.**

**- or PjO ad on Qest of Pain.**

**Or a one-shot with an OC. Or just a one-shot.**

**OR if I think you have a good OC, it'll be a full story.**

**Enjoy!**

As I was packing, I glanced around my small apartment for one last time until I returned...that is, _if _I returned.

No. I _would _return.

I packed my soft green sweater that had been specifically made for me to go on the_ Rachel _(Marco knows people?) It was so that in my natural form, when fighting with peoples with dracon beams, they would not affect me; the sweater was an Andalite anti-dracon beam thing. Not exactly sure how it works.

I really don't understand technology. At _all._ That's why Marco's still alive; neither did Rachel.  
But Marco does.

I looked to the small door leading out to the fire escape, where all the craziness started. There was a majestic northern harrier on the railing. I started to fold my new morphing suit-made specifically by Ax, which was dracon beam-proof. Then I realized something.

A _northern harrier_?

Those aren't exactly native to D.C. They're from...Sacramento?

Hello, Cassie I heard a cold voice say in my head...a familiar one, actually.

"Hi?" I half-asked, "Who is this?"

I waited for a moment. No response. Then I grinned. I had an idea.

"Well," I said aloud,"I suppose I must go make some _chili. _I'm sure the _harrier_ wouldn't want any. Even if it just _happens_ to be an Andalite with a large appetite."

I was smiling when I saw a few blue tufts of fur pop out of the bird as it got bigger.

_I thought so,_ I smirked to myself.

A minute later, there was a 20-year-old guy standing in on the fire escape in a leotard and spandex.

"Hello, Cassie. Cas. As. Ie. Eeee. You have chili? Ch. Ca. Il. L. Ie. Chil-ie," The guy said.

I smiled at him sweetly. "Sorry, no. But maybe if...you'd say hello," I eyed him.

He grumbled, his girlishly long eyelashes fluttering. "I did say hi," He informed me.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine," I said, "Can I have a hug?"

He towered over me so when he narrowed his eyes, it was kind of intimidating.

"I still do not like you, Cassie," he glared,"You betrayed my trust. You gave our greatest weapon to our greatest enemy."

"Holding grudges is a fatal flaw," I answered,"I had a friend, or a kid I knew I should say. He was mad at someone because he couldn't save his sister. But, later he almost died because he wouldn't let his old friend help him. See?"

The man considered this for a moment, then studied me. "You are wise, Cassie. Wigh. Ze. Wi-ze," he said, almost smiling, "I must forgive you. But your mistake...it costed us our greatest warrior."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. Was it _my _fault that Rachel had died? We had all blamed Jake, but...was it really...me?

"You're wise, too, _Ax. _But I still get a hug. Then I'll make you some chili."

He finally relented and hugged me.

"Chili?" he asked.

I grinned,"Yes. Chili."

* * *

Four hours, two demorphs, and twenty-three servings of chili later, Ax left.

"I will see you at the seventeenth hour. Sev. Ev. Unteenth," Ax said.

I nodded. "See you!" I waved, as he demorphed and remorphed into the harrier and flew away.

Then, I went into my room and thought about what would've been without all of this Andalite and Yeerk nonsense, while I finished packing.

Everyone needs to fantasize once in a while, right?

If none of this had happened to us, then I'd probably be living my happy ending.

_So much for my happy ending, _I thought bitterly.

I wouldn't be bitter. Or selfish, because I would have never met Ronnie. I wouldn't have to have had to go into hiding. I wouldn't be going on a possibly suicide mission.

Rachel would still be alive. Probably a successful supermodel, too.

But there are things I'd miss, too.

I would have never been able to fly. Feel the warm thermals swell up and bring you with them. The wind rushing through your ha-feathers.

I probably wouldn't have ever talked to Jake. Like, a real talk.

We probably would have never kissed.

I'd have never met Ax or Erek. Or really, Tobias, in a deep sense.

I'd probably wouldn't have been able to help other species. Toby wouldn't exist.

I wouldn't have learned all the lessons.

* * *

I looked at the clock. 4:35.

I was supposed to meet Jake, Marco, Menderash, and Jeanne at the vacant lot on 16th Street at five.

Which was soon. Very, very soon. So close. I wouldn't be on earth anymore. That's something that I bet every twenty-year-old could boast about. _Hey, guess what? I left earth before!_

Um, no.

I wonder what'll happen when I go in for my kids on career day, that is _if _I had kids. There are too many _ifs _hanging over me. I remember a time when my life was definite. Got up, got dressed, ate, went to school. Kids always wish for adventure. But this adventure?

Too much. Not for Rachel or Marco. Or really, Jake or Tobias. Especially not Ax.

Yeah. Not him.

But me. I can't handle violence. Why couldn't the anomaly be someone with fire in their veins?

Like Rachel.

or Marco.

Or Tobias.

Or Ax.

Or even...Jake.

This isn't me. I'm Cassie the Peacemaker. Not 'Cassie the Warmaker'.

I suppose you can't choose life job's can you? Because this certainly isn't the job I would've chosen.

I would've been an ambassador or something. Not a warrior. Certainly not.

I looked at my watch.

4:50.

I've ten minutes to leave the world.

Ready or not.

Here I come.

* * *

I kissed the earth goodbye.

Am I ready?

I had to be.

Ready or not.

I'm back.

Cassie the Animorph.

Enemy of Evil.

**Ya like?**

**Hope ya love!**

**~Skye**


	4. Chapter 4

OKay well down to buisness.

Yes. I know. My life is in danger. I know I know. I should have updated at least one of my stories (which you are probably reading now). So yeah here's the thing...

I have been really really busy. As in super. I had to do tons of projects and homework. I have dance and religious ed and volleyball and scouts.

So I don't think you want my excuses, but I'll give 'em to you anyway.

**THE QUEST OF PAIN**

****I mostly mean this to those who submitted OCs.

Anyway, Hay and I haven't been able to get together and when we do it's not revolving around FFN. We both have our chpts almost done and on Google docs.

**SONGFICS FOR THE SUPERGIRLS.**

****writer's block. enough said.

**THE REQUEST**

****First off, to Meg. I'm so, so, sorry. I had a major case of writer's block. The chapter is almost done (as in almost).

Second off, welcome the amazing MEG!Meagan Snow. She is my amazing beta and is pretty awesome :).

lastly...

**FATESBOOK!**

****I am happy to inform you that within the week a new chapter of this story shall be up. Remember to check my site, but I'll post an A/N about it.

Again so sorry, but don't worry. I'm back.

~Skye


	5. Yeerking the boat

**Sorry! I've been super busy. This chapter is incredibly short. 842 without A/Ns. Anyway here's an update on the story in general-**

**ABOUT:**

**The plot: This takes place after book 54. I think Applegate spurred FF on purpose. The ending drove me cray-cray.**

**reviews- thank you so much to my reviewers (AKA Elfera, you're amazing, and Chiropetra Jones, great critiques) **

**this chapter- I seriously hope this makes sense**

**MY AMAZING BETA- Meagan Snow. She has officially betaed this chapter. =) YOU ARE AMAZING MEG!**

**End of About.**

**Disclaimer: The applegate **

**oh so great**

**made the series **

**we appreciate**

**but if i owned**

**we would know**

**what became of Cassie and Jake**

**Who would marry**

**and so would the bird and cousin of Jake**

**OKAY**

**That was a fail but enjoy the story.**

Despite the fact that we were traveling in Z-space, it would take a few days to reach the Taxxon planet.

Or, I suppose, _Yeerk _Planet would work just as well.

When I walked into the ship I gasped at its beauty.

The _Rachel _was simply amazing. But it made me sad to look at it. I guess that's because it reminded me of its namesake.

Apparently Tobias saw that, too.

The ship was in Yeerk style-big, beautiful, dangerous, and crazy fast.

It was at _least _one thousand feet across, with both an openness and a coziness to it. It had basically every weapon in alien existence. From Yeerk dracon beams, to Andalite shredders, the ship had it all.

And I absolutely hated it.

Mostly I hated the fact that Rachel couldn't see it. She would have simply _adored _it.

Me? I was completely miserable.

I mean, yeah, I was sad that Rachel was gone and couldn't see it, but the vastness made me earth-sick.

And I hated the weapons.

In my book, weapons meant hurting people. I don't really want to do that. I suppose I have though.

Yeerks are people too.

Aftran proved that point.

But even then, I felt it was in the right.

Now...now I wasn't so sure. I really, truly wasn't.

I mean, it was was in the right to save your species, yeah.

But going to bust a friend out of a planet who will serve as another species' food.

Yeah, I know they're Taxxons.

But, maybe they aren't evil.

I remember telling Rachel that.

_flashback_

_"Hey, Rach?" I said as we cleaned out my barn._

_"Yeah?" she said, not looking up._

_I took a deep breath, "Do you think that maybe all Taxxons aren't all bad?" I asked._

_She gave me a look like, _really, now.

_She shook her head, "Cassie, I know you like to believe that there is always some good, but not in Taxxons. I don't even think they're sentient._

_I sighed and got back to work._

_end of flashback_

__I kept telling myself that they shouldn't eat sentient beings.

I remembered what Rachel said about them not being sentient. Then I realized that if they aren't sentient...then they are using instincts.

Then I remembered the Yeerks.

The parasites.

Controlling the Taxxons.

_Yep, they're sentient, _I mused, _just stupid._

__I settled that they must of been sentient, especially with the Yeerks in them.

I looked at the earth clock on the wall.

5:10.

Ten minutes?

Moral battles are too short.

But at least _they _don't change.

Unlike me.

* * *

I decided to take a little tour. Of the ship.

Well, mainly of my quarters.

My quarters were beautifully large, with all my favorite bands' posters up.

Kidding. What? I kid. Or at least, I did.

Anyway, the quarters were...a bit like a Yeerk pool, actually.

It was actually quite big.

In the very middle, there was an enormous empty circle. A bed had been placed in it.

_Weird, _I thought, _it looks like a pool._

Then I looked at the cages surrounding.

My first speculation was correct.

At first, I thought I was insane. Jake wouldn't have put me here.

Right?

I told myself that, but never entirely believed that.

I nodded to myself.

Then I sighed, who was I kidding?

He would.

He did.

Ah, yes.

I live in a Yeerk pool.

Lucky, lucky me.

And the love of my life put me there.

The love of my life was getting a visit.

From my inner Rachel.

* * *

Half the battle is simply getting there, as they say.

In this case it was more than half. In the dark.

_Why don't Yeerks have a map? Or lights in everywhere? _I wondered.

I shook my head, reminding myself that the Yeerks basically stayed in one room, and the only place needed to be seen without night vision was the pool.

I called out, "Jake!"

No answer.

"JAKE!" I called again.

Still. No answer.

"Jake?"

I saw something look at me. It smiled, and I could see its bright teeth.

It crept out of the shadows.

I sighed with relief, "Jake, um about my ro-,"

He smiled again, quite inhumanly, "- all in good time, Cassie."

I glanced at him. I heard a soft mumble in the corner.

I looked at the mumble. I widened my eyes.

The mumble was Marco.

Bound and gagged. Attempting to speak. On a regular basis I would be quite happy, as Marco was shut up.

However, this was not a regular basis. Jake was wrong.

I looked back at Jake.

He was looking at me in disgust.

I knew.

Something hit my foot.

A dracon beam. I looked at Marco. I knew for sure now.

I grabbed the beam. And pointed it at Jake.

"Yeerk," I said, pointing.

Yeerk it was.

**Okay apologies for the incredibly long A/Ns. so...**

**Here's a little poem.**

**Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Ax**

**thank goodness they did face the facts**

**Marco, Tobias, they are all amazin'**

**they saved the world from an alien invasion!**

**Oh and...**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**As you may know, I'm Christian, so I celebrate Christmas. If I get any new reviews (!) I won't respond until next week. This week is pretty hectic around my house so yeah.**

**Anyway, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and Merry Christmas!**

**~Skye**


End file.
